Where there's a Will
by XxIrisxX
Summary: The night before his wedding, Will spends his night aboard the Black Pearl. And quite unlikely, he seems thoughtful about the whole ordeal. Is he ready to get married to Elizabeth or does he yearn for someone else entirely? Slash. One-shot. Mild Elizabeth Bashing. Very mild.


**Where there's a Will**

**Disclaimer:** Never mine to begin with. *sighs*

**Warning:** Slash, smut.

**AN:** This is for you **vampygurl402. **Hope this is to your liking. Also, happy birthday in advance!

* * *

"Aren't you thoughtful tonight?"

Will flinched slightly at the sounds of a cheeky voice. Feeling the other's presence very close to him, he closed his eyes and drew in the salty air of the overlooking port where the Black Pearl had been docked.

A light shudder ran all over his body along with the caress of those playful fingers, which were working their magic on Will's shoulders and arms, making it very hard for the young blacksmith to keep his focus down the deck.

"What is it, William?" The voice prodded again. So close was the other's mouth that whenever he spoke, a slow jet of air hit the side Will's neck, making him try very hard to stifle a gasp which wanted exit from his lips.

"What's wrong? Why so much thinking?"

The younger man crooned his neck before curving his back lightly when he felt the light touches being replaced by heavy ones.

Calloused hands ran up and down his own before they were slid across his waist, tugging slightly so as to pull the brunette close to the toned and sturdy chest the other possessed.

Unknown to him, a light moan came out from Will's lips as he let himself be indulged in the nice warm support. He instinctively leant against it as he had done for so many days—right under the noses of others. His eyes still closed but every fine hair that he had on his nape stood stiff as warm lips nibbled gently the tip of his ear.

So warm, so safe.

As a response, he brought up his own hand and reached for the other man's bicep, stroking it gently and lovingly.

"Now it's okay if you do not find it necessary to talk." The other now suggested and Will could just _feel _his characteristic smirk growing bit by bit and if he looked up, he could see those gold teeth gleaming with every bit of the naughtiness their owner possessed.

"In fact, should it be your intention not to talk at all, 'tis be fine by me."

Will's hands paused just as he felt a hand sliding down his legs and in between his thighs. His fingers grabbed a fistful of shirt and his back bowed in pure excitement when the massaging between his thighs became slower and strongerand _needier._

"But if your thought outweighs your deepest desire..." The voice trailed off much like the massaging hand, drawing out a deep dissatisfied sound from the younger man. And if that wasn't an indication, the slight twitch Will felt _downwards _would give away much to the other. And should he _still _look for absolution...well, the fingers grasping his shirt curled even tighter, taking in a bit more fabric while clamping the portion roughly— that would leave the other with no doubt in his mind.

"Ahhh, so you _do _wantthis." He playfully mocked, turning the other and grabbing his lips for a quick kiss. And a kiss as what all it took for William to feel the fire at the pit of his stomach. He inhaled sharply when the nice sensation of a pair of lips on his own were gone and looked up at the other. His eyes were shining in the bright moonlight; clouded with the growing lust that was carefully planted in him and now they shone in a demanding way.

"More than you can imagine. _Jack Sparrow._" He finally spoke, earning a widened smirk from the other.

Before he knew it, he felt familiar lips crashing against his own as rough hands took him in, holding him steady as the mentioned ravished him.

Jack licked Will's lower lip, drawing an effective shudder from his lover who placed his arms around Jack's nape.

Will gasped lightly, feeling a teasing tongue on his lips as he parted them—barely enough—before Jack's impatience got a hold of him and he quickly slid his tongue inside the other's mouth, clashing against his tongue in an effort to gain dominance.

Will for his part felt an electric bolt running up and down his body as Jack's tongue did tricks which brought so many sensations pummelling down on him. He caressed the captain's nape and stretched his back, so as to suppress the arousing quivers and shudders which would run all over him and make him so weak kneed. He moaned heavily with pleasure as his lips widened and he tried subduing Jack with his own tongue. However, Jack being the sturdy one quickly gained what he was aiming for and smiled into the kiss when he felt William willingly losing their little battle.

Will's hands slowly reached up and began caressing Jack's unruly dreadlocks, almost biting down another moan when he felt Jack's lips moving against his own in perfect synchrony. Soon he felt Jack breaking their kiss before focusing his attention to the side of Will's neck.

William grunted as the captain's warm mouth was placed just over his pulse point as Jack began to suck that sensitive region where Will's pulse was lively and fast with enthrallment.

At that, Will's grip on his hair hardened all of suddenly as the younger man gave it a hearty tug, as if to keep himself from melting down on the floor.

When he felt Jack's mouth moving away from that spot, he pulled Jack's head away from his body—just enough to catch his eyes—and said in a lush tone, "Inside. Finish it inside."

Jack happily complied and pulled the both of them in the captain's own cabin.

* * *

Not even bothering to lock it, he slammed Will against a wall and hungrily claimed his lips.

Will didn't resist. Instead, he pulled Jack closer and most willingly opened his mouth, letting Jack full access to the tang mingled sweetness which was purely William Turner.

Jack pulled apart from the kiss and quickly began tracing small, feathery kisses along the other's jaw line, trailing further down his neck and the exposed region of the chest all the while his busy hands hurriedly tried getting Will's shirt to be off from his perfect body.

Once done with the shirt, his mouth traced its way down over to one of the round soft flesh, before enclosing it with his lips and sucking at it gently. He placed his knee between the other's thighs and himself had to hold down a pleasurable shudder when he felt Will's already hardening member against him while the brunette man pulled him even further towards him.

As for Will, the feeling of Jack's knees against his _own _member made way for a plethora of emotions which exploded in his mind, in turn making him harder and harder by the second.

Suddenly, the captain whipped him up and threw him clumsily on his bed. He jumped Will soon after and his eyes flashed with an unconditional joy when Will's hands roughly started undoing Jack's apparel.

Jack's mouth now trailed kisses all over his torso before he pulled himself up just by an inch, engaging themselves in another heated kiss.

They lay in such a position that Will clearly felt Jack's hardening member on his exposed skin and his back curled into a familiar arch which aroused Jack even more.

The captain quickly let his hands take in Will's breeches and began sliding them from the other's hips with much haste, all the while letting his fingers caress the gradually exposing skin—a motion that made Will let out a mild 'oh yes' as he raised his hips and crooned his neck—making Jack's member to twitch in extreme arousal.

"Quick, Jack. No more of this...teasing." Will gasped out when Jack's palm wrapped around his own shaft, stroking it gently.

"N-no more..." he paused, letting out a huge gasp as his mind was now hazed with lust and sinful needs. "N-no more teasing."

He threw his arm down on the bed and grabbed a whole lot of the sheet, wrinkling it as he moved his arms each time Jack taunted his nipples and his inner thighs.

"Take me. Take me _now._" He demanded spreading his legs a bit more as one of Jack's own safely secured that spot as the captain's mouth played with Will's navel.

Will heaved out a deep breath and subconsciously parted his legs even further, _grinding _them against the already wrinkled sheet as his mind now darkened with wanton and was at the point of exploding with pleasure.

His arms snaked around the captain's neck yet again as he looked directly into the other's eyes. "Please. Have me." He begged, an act that Jack and _only _Jack knew how to get out of him.

At that, the captain paused and gazed deeply at the one lying below him. He tilted his head slightly as if to debate whether he should comply or not. But a tug at his hair made his decision for him quickly and Jack could only smile at that.

"Alright, alright." He soothed the other repositioning himself, smirking slightly when he already felt Will's limbs snaking around his waist.

"So impatient." He gently admonished the other, earning a sharp glare which quickly melted into that of longing as Will himself adjusted himself.

"Oh but I—" Jack was quickly cut off as a little bottle of oil was callously thrown at him, which made the captain smile in amusement. "Alright, then."

He dabbed his fingers and _person _with the effective lubricant and slowly pushed in one of his fingers wherever it needed to be pushed.

That gesture earned a sharp sigh from the other as he drawled out most earnestly, "Ohhhhhhh yes. Yessss!"

Encouraged, Jack pushed another finger in and felt Will bucking his hips gently before resting them against the mattress as he grabbed hold of the sheet yet again.

"Now. Now!" Will commanded but Jack shook his head.

"Why?" Will asked with great spite, not really in the mood to play 'who has the most patience'.

"Because we don't want you limping tomorrow." Jack replied back, "No one wants to make accurate assumptions."

Will grunted out as a response and clenched the sheets tighter when Jack inserted yet another finger in him.

"It's too much." He choked out, by now completely elevated by the yearn Jack provided him.

Soon, Jack was done stretching and preparing the younger man and just as he did, he felt the sound of Will's anticipatory breathing reaching his ears.

He took a deep breath and carefully began inserting himself and as he slowly pushed deeper, he could feel the warmth and a tingling sensation overshadowing his heart. His member was hardening with every passing moment and whatever moans and gasps Will had provided quickened that action.

When he was deep within, he paused for a while, taking a moment to look at the one to whom he had given his heart.

He never knew when he had come to love Will Turner nor did he know since when Will had began loving _him_, but the way the younger man looked at him—like he was doing now—it made his heart skip with joy and beat a lot faster than normal.

He snapped back into the present moment as he felt Will raising his hips and it was all that was needed to increase Jack's enticement while he slowly began thrusting into the other.

Will laughed out softly as excitement took over him and began rocking his own hips in perfect rhythm.

It was faultless. Both conjoined. Both moving as one like the perfect harmonious combination that the two of them were.

With the increased pace of the thrusts, their breathing became heavier and a thin film of sweat covered both of their bodies. Pants and gasps were filling the room and both had reached the point where neither could think clearly. Their minds were filled with covet and their hearts were filled with a longing that they both realized would have to be a part of their lives since the very next day.

Will's eyes flew open when Jack's palm wrapped around himself once again, stroking his by now throbbing member with gradually increasing pace.

Will reached up for the other and stroke Jack's neck and back, amusingly keeping his pace with the other's stroke.

"Oh yes Jack. Yes. Harder. Please, harder."

In agreement, Jack's strokes grew faster and faster with every second.

"Oh...oh Jack." Will shuddered and was at the peak of his pleasure. "I think...I think I'm going to—"

A few more...a bit harder and finally William came calling out his lover's name, a sharp sensation running down his spine as he did, making his back arch with equal sharpness.

It was all which Jack himself could handle as he too came within Will, calling out his name before being pulled down for a deep and satisfying kiss. It caused both of their eyes to slide shut and enjoy the bliss which surrounded them at the very moment.

Jack stayed there for quite some time before slowly pulling himself out from his lover. Exhaustion overtook his body and even though Will looked mesmerising lying there, all flushed and glassy eyed, Jack knew that they both needed to get some rest before morning dawned on them.

On Will in particular.

He gently placed beside his lover and smiled when William faced him, laying a gentle hand on his chest.

"You still haven't told me." Jack started after a while. "What were you thinking?"

Will bit his lips at that and appeared to contemplate for some while of whether he should or shouldn't respond.

But he did, knowing that come morning, he didn't want to have any regret of keeping unfinished things.

"About us." He replied softly, gazing deeply into the other's eyes. "About what would become of _us."_

"We'll be still here, love." Jack answered, though not in the confident manner he usually did.

"But not like _this._" Will confirmed his doubt. He took his eyes off from the captain and stared downwards as he continued, "We...we both know. Yet, I'm not ready to marry..._her._ I don't love her. I thought I did but I don't. We _both _knowthat, Jack."

Jack hummed.

Really? What else could he say? Will had been engaged for months and calling it off would not only insult Elizabeth's father but also her and the social prestige she was used to.

_Confusing creature, _Jack mentally scowled_. _This was why he had forsaken his life as a civilian so long ago. They were so...confused. And Confusing.

And if it was up to him...

Will looked up suddenly, holding Jack's gaze as he whispered, "I love you. I wish we had a way out." He looked again and breathed heavily, burying his face against the other's chest.

And Jack did wish that too.

"I love you too, Will." He murmured and brushed the other's brown locks away from his face, unable to keep his smile hidden as he saw how peaceful Will looked while he dozed off.

If it was up to him, he'd sweep Will away and they'd both sail to the horizons. Unbothered and _together._

But there was no way.

Unless...

A sneaky smile crept up to his lips as Jack's gears began turning. When he was done formulating his plan, he looked proudly at the one beside him and smirked.

_Well...they do say 'where there's a Will, there's a way'. It's not all pun and lore._

Suddenly filled with a new found excitement, Jack Sparrow lay on his back, eagerly awaiting the morning of William Turner's wedding.

* * *

Port Royal was decorated in a manner which shamed any king's banquette halls. Flowers hung from pillars and draped with beautiful whites, the military structure looked so elegant and so delicate—the perfect setting for a dream wedding.

Bells jingled, ladies laughed—even Governor Swann was looking the jovial character he was. James Norrington was pristinely dressed and everyone that had gathered looked _beautiful._

However, such could never have an effect on William's heart which was now heavy with longing for a certain captain. He wanted to get out of this engagement. He so much wanted to get rid of this sham but each time he tried, he found himself cursing Elizabeth's naïve bliss and society's _protocols._

Soon it was time and he found himself lethargically walking towards the aisle.

It was done. His fate was sealed. There was no way out _unless _a miracle would grace him.

He was passing by a corner when suddenly he felt someone pulling him and before he could scream his mouth was covered with a strong arm.

Will struggled a little but he was shushed, that made him look at his captor.

His eyes widened immediately and he didn't know at that moment whether he should be smacking the one in front of him or praying to God for this wonderful miracle.

It was Jack!

The captain released Will and sent him a smirk before suddenly grabbing his arm and running wildly at one of the edges of the fort.

They met no obstruction but just when they both were over the edge, someone saw what was happening and screamed her lungs out, informing others about a 'suicide'.

"Great! So much for stealth." Jack cursed and Will rolled his eyes.

"It's Elizabeth's maid. Just jump." He spat displeasingly, wishing to throttle that young girl with his bare hands.

"We can't. Yet."

"What? Why?"

"I'm waiting for the dinghy." Jack said with a nervous smile, earning a _look _from his lover.

Soon a whole mass gathered before them and everyone was frantic. As for Elizabeth, she looked like she was scorned and the definition of hell itself as she glared at the captain.

"What is the meaning of this, Jack?" She angrily yelled and both Jack and Will winced at the shrillness of her voice, "Will, what are you planning to do?"

"Elizabeth, I—"

"I'm kidnapping him, love." Jack quickly cut Will off and spoke, which immediately made the others (and Will) to look sharply at him.

"What? I am!" Jack said in an unfazed manner and rolled his eyes while he began his explanation, "It's simple. You—Elizabeth—love William here. William loves you. Or so he did before but _now _he doesn't love you and doesn't want to marry you."

The bride-to-be scoffed and now turned her incredulous attention at the _kidnapped _groom. "Will, have some sense of proper timing. It's no moment to pull a joke! Now come down. We'll get married."

"You don't believe me?"

Jack was bewildered! Sure, everybody distrusted him but now wasn't the time!

Suddenly, Will cut him off and spared everyone the doubt.

"It's true." He said. "I love Jack. He loves me too. I'm sorry Elizabeth. I tried sooner but...well, I don't want to marry you."

That earned everyone's shocked gasp, James Norrington standing frigidly before quickly grabbing hold of a fainting Governor Swann and as for Elizabeth...

Before giving her chance to rain hellfire on the both of them, Jack quickly grabbed Will and jumped.

From above, a chorus of gasps, shock and bewilderment could be heard from the crowd and Elizabeth's angry voice topped them all off but thankfully, as both Jack and Will hit the water, they were too busy swimming towards Gibbs and the boat to pay attention to the ongoing commotion.

* * *

"And that is how 'we' became 'us' and 'us' became 'we'." Jack said proudly, drawing Will close and planting a kiss on the other's forehead.

Having narrated their epic tale, he felt accomplished and complete much like the second love of his life (the first being his ship) who looked adoringly up at the captain.

But the _audience_ wasn't as fazed as Jack would've liked him to be.

"Jack," Gibbs said, "For the sake of a maiden's gentle touch, I've heard it for the hundredth time."

"And you'll hear so for another _one more_ time, Mr Gibbs." Jack ordered him, earning a glare and some mutters from his first mate.

"C'mon Jack. He's busy stirring the ship." Will said trying to lighten up the sourness Jack had on his face. "And if he's busy...then..." He went on, twirling a lock of Jack's hair with his finger, "Then we should be too."

Jack immediately turned his attention to Will and the cheeky gaze he was receiving soon brought a smirk on his lips.

He quickly turned towards Gibbs and said, "You. Keep her steady." And then turned his head towards Will. "And you. Keep yourself steady."

Will laughed at that and just when Gibbs was about to roll his eyes, the newly blessed couple took off immediately towards Jack's cabin, from where, each sound which would reach _everyone's _ears would be something that they all would need to get accustomed to.

Gibbs rolled his eyes anyway and braced himself for a good hour or two.

_Newlyweds!_

* * *

**AN:** Feedback? Oh yes please! Also this fandom needs more Jack/Will. Please don't let this awesome fandom be ignored and forgotten. Thank you~


End file.
